Ayuda mutua
by KamonKaze
Summary: Fudou desquiciado va al bosque, pero para su sorpresa se encuentra con Kazemaru un chico bastante guapo, que corre peligro *yaoi*


-Ayuda mutua- [FudouxKaze] One-shot

Lo se, lo se, tengo trabajo pendiente pero me siento tentada hacer este one-shot, bueno para que engañaros, este one -shot esta muerto de aburrimiento en mi archivador junto con mis deberes de filosofia.

En el bosque de la ciudad, paseaba un joven con arma en juego, ¿sus intenciones? Hemos de suponer que el suicidio, pero no lo creo, en sus ropas estaban cubiertas de sangre, como si volviera de una batalla de vida a muerta. El ganador es quien sobrevive.

-¡Mierda huelo a sangre!-se quejaba un muchacho de ojos verdes intensos y grandes, afilados, cabellos revuelto y un poco largo, le llegaba por los hombros, sus ropas eran un poco claras: pantalones azules oscuros, que le llegaban por la rodillas, chaqueta negra, botas militares. Mira su arma con asco, pero se resigna a tirarla.

Adentrandose mas y mas al bosque, pierde la nocion del tiempo, solo deseo que esta pesadilla acabe, que su mundo de soledad termino. Cierra sus ojos pensativos.

"_-Madre...¿pápa?..-pregunto un niño inocente ajeno al mundo, protegido por el amor de su madre._

_-Hijo-con lagrimas en ojos-tu padre, se suicido-abrazando a su hijo, intenta ocultar el cadaver de su marido. El pequeño aobserva como el cadaver de su padre lo mira fijamente colgado desde el techo._

_-Pápa no nos queria-dijo el niño sin dejar de mirar a su padre. Su madre no supo como reaccionar a tal comentario._

_-No sigas los pasos de tu padre, se tu mismo, se libre-bajando la cabeza con lagrimas en el suelo."_

-Ambos me mentisteis, me dejasteis solo-recostado bajo la sombra de un arbol, pensativo.

En lo lejos, otro chico energetico, de estatura media, de cabellos largos de color azul, los mecia al debil viento sueltos. Paseaba, mejor dicho jugaba con su perro Shinji, su mejor amigo de su infancia, eran inseparables. Los mejores amigos por asi decirlos.

-¡Shinji coge el palo!-lanzando un palo de por ahi suelto, el perro obedecio, esta tan euforico, se sentia bien por que dentro de nada terminaria su ultimo año de bachiller y podria ir a una universidad junto con sus amigos.

-Hay amigo mio, soy tan feliz-abrazando a su buen amigo, su perro.

-¡Wolf wolf!-decia su perro, lamiendo su cara.

-¡Jajaja! Para Shinji me haces cosquillas.

Desconocia que detras suyo se acercaba un hombre con la mirada perdida, y lujuriosa, se relamia al ver el chico de espaldas. el unico que se dio cuenta fue su perro, que empezo a ladrar sin motivo aparente.

-¿Que pasa Shinji?-girando su vista, el hombre le agarro del brazo bruscamente, lo empujo contra un arbol-¡SUELTAME!-grito desesperadamente, el perro seguia ladrando.-¡Vete Shinji! no quiero que nada te pase

-Calla estupido, te are sentir en el cielo-besando el cuello fino del chico, queria escapar, pero el hombre le amenazo con una navaja en mano.

El perro harto de que no soltara a su dueño, le mordio la pierna sin soltarlo, el perro ladraba como podia dando señal de que escapara su amo.

-Shinji no...-siendo ladrado por su propio perro, este chico huyo por el bosque, cuando estaba mas lejos escucho un disparo, los ladridos de su perro cesaron, cayo al suelo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Con la cabeza baja, sollozo, no se quiso levantar de su lugar, su mejor amigo habia muerto por defenderle.

Casi a su lado, en un arbol cercano, el muchacho de ojos verdes, abrio los ojos, el sollozo del otro lo desperto, giro su mirada, quiso pasar del chico, pero oyo pasos rapidos.

-¿Que demonios?-escuchando paso rapidos y gritos.

-¡No te escondas maldito!-gritaba el mismo hombre- Tu asqueroso perro esta muerto-riendo

EL pobre chico quiso levantarse, pero el miedo le recorria, se dio cuenta de la presencia del otro, con todo su valor, intento correr hacia él, su cuerpo tambaleaba debilmente.

-¡Ayudame por favor!-rogo el chico, llego hasta él. Sin fuerzas se aferro

-¿Quien te esta persiguiendo?-pregunto con duda.

-¡No lo se! ¡Ayudame!-desesperado, noto como sus ropas olian fuertemente a sangre, se separo de él, cayendo al suelo-No...no...¡No me agas daño!

-No, espera, no te are nada a ti-intendado calmarlo.

EL hombre se quedo parado en frente de ambos, con el arma en fuego.

-Ven pequeño, si lo vas a disfrutar-le dijo el hombre.

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarle!-saliendo a su defensa el chico, sacando su arma con la cual mato anteriormente-O disparo, tengo buen pulso

-¿Quieres que te creo? Insesato.

El de cabellos azulados, se quedi detras del que le protegia. En la lejania se escucho la sirena de la policia venir.

-Tu lo has querido-apretando el gatillo, el hombre cayo herido al suelo, le dio de lleno en el abdomen-No me debiste subestimarme.

Miro al chico que seguia llorando.

-No te molestara mas-tocando su pelo.

-Shinji...

-¿Como?

-Mi perro murio en sus manos-dijo triste el chico.

-Espera aqui chico

-¡No! No me dejes con este tipo, ire contigo.

Ambos fueron al lugar del perro. El menor, abrazo a su perro que murio.

-Shinji, amigo mio, gracias, siempre...siempre has cuidado de mi-llorando-Gracias Shinji-mirando al otro- ¿Como te llamas?

-Akio, Fudou Akio-dijo sin mas, retirandose del lugar.

-¡Espera! Quiero darte las gracias-iba justamente a levantarse para agradecer, pero el hombre no se habia muerto del todo, con sus fuerzas llego al lugar. Fudou tiro la chico la suelo, este sin comprender alzo su mirada, sus ojos se salpicaron de sangre, el sonido de un gran estruendo se oyo. Aquel vil hombre, disparo a Fudou cerca del corazon.

"_Je, que ironia, no quise seguir los pasos de mi padre. Acabe igual de mal que él, solo, arruinado, y es mas...se llevo la vida de mi madre. Te odio padre"_

-¡FUDOU!-es lo ultimo que escucho en su cabeza al caer al suelo perdiendo sangre.

_"Perdoname hijo, te quiero"_

-Mentiras me contaste madre

_"Eres mi tesoro"_

_-_Hipocrita mujer

_"No te olvides nunca de tus padres"_

-Suerte que estais muertos, o yo mismo os mataba.

"_Te quiero a mi lado"_

-¿Eh? Eso no suena a mi madre...¿Quien lo ha dicho?

El chico desperto en una habitacion de color blanca, con aparatos en su cuerpo. Y a su lado, la persona menos esperada, el chico de azul.

-Tu...-sorprendido, se mira las manos-Jure que estaba muerto.

-¡Fudou!-le abraza fuertemente-Gracias

-¿Porque? Yo no hice nada-con cara de orgullo

-Mi vida, salvaste, debia hacer lo mismo-sonriendo- Es una ayuda mutua.

-¿Ayuda mutua?-sin comprenderlo.

_"Si ayudas a alguien, puedes encontrarte con dos cosas: una fuerte amistad o un amor verdadero. Es lo que decia los libros. ¿Sera verdad?"_

-Sabes, he estado cuidando de ti todo este tiempo-sincerandose

-Has cuidado de mi, chico como es tu nombre

-¡Ah! Perdoname, soy Kazemaru Ichirouta-presentadose a si mismo-Fudou, pense que nunca despertarias, llevas dormido 3 meses

-¿Ha estado cuidadon de mi incondicionalmente? ¿Quien eres?-se preguntaba a si mismo.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente, pero a la vez rapido, sin pensarlo, estos chicos se unieron en pareja, estudiaban en la misma universidad, y es mas, Fudou invito a vivir con él, fuera de la cuidad. La verdad era su ultima visita a la ciudad.

-Aqui es donde con una tragedia conoci lo que es amar-dijo Kazemaru con un ramo de flores en el bosque en honor a su perro.

-Shinji...un perro valiente-sonriendo-Ellos merecen ser mejores que nosotros, somos tan inutiles

-Si, tienes razon-se agacha-amigo mio, me ire lejos a vivir, no te olvidare nunca, te quiero amigo. Gracias por guiarme hasta Fudou.-rie con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Kazemaru, no es por meter prisa, que el tonto de Endou esta que nos llama

-¡Oh! Sera que nos quiere despedir

-Es tu amigo, no el mio, si fuera mi amigo, le tiraria un tiro por pesado. y a Midorikawa el segundo, ¡No engorda ese chico!

-De verdad, eres un celoso-yendo de la mano con su chico, dejando las flores detras suyo.

-No lo soy, solo quiero que ese depravado enfermo no se te acerque-dijo enviando un SMS-Algun dia, se las vera.

-Dejalo estar Fudou-abrazando el brazo del mayor-Gracias Fudou por estar a mi lado-riendo.

-De nada supongo-apagando su movil-Es un amor mutuo-riendo ambos al oir decir eso.

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado ^^-

Comentarios? Gracias!


End file.
